AA: Anime Academy
by Parulla Akatsuki
Summary: Welcome to Anime Academy, the place where anything can happen. And we are serious about that...
1. Prologue

**Yo!**

 **First of all, I want to leave here my most sincere apologize, because my English sucks a lot.**

 **Second, it's been a while I logged in my account, and found a fic that I was writing in Portuguese. Reading again, I decided to try to continue it, but this time increase the challenge: writing in another language, and I chose English because I believe I can learn more by practicing.**

 **As for the fic, I will modify some things, but the idea is most as the same as her Portuguese counterpart.**

 **Well, hope you all enjoy. Reviews regarding my writing or corrective critiques of how I write and express myself are and will always be very welcome.**

 **And please, give this fic a chance. Maybe you don't regret reading. ;)**

 _ **Prologue**_

It was a cold morning. The sun was hidden in the clouds, and a light breeze swayed the leaves of the tree in front of his window. It has been a week since his parents moved for this city, so everything from the room he was in to the quiet street he was looking at the moment was strange to him. He hung his alarm clock on the headboard, and let out a long yawn. The fact that he had to wake up early Sunday would cut his mood.

Uchiha Sasuke got off his bed and looked at himself in the mirror. The idea of going to study at a last-minute boarding school was very strange to him, but he decided that he would play along with his parents' idea. He went downstairs, had his breakfast alone as usual, grabbed his suitcases, and hailed a cab. Throughout the course, while listening to his favorite songs, he thought about what this new school would look like. His question was soon answered when the cab stopped at the destination. It was a huge, imposing building, its salmon walls clean and its iron gates open. He got out of the cab, still gawking at the building in front of him. Two huge A's were located above the main doors.

\- How much I owe you? – He asked at the driver. After paying, decided to enter the school. Inside was even more incredible, he could see that in front of him was a schoolyard, whose sunlight, which decided to appear, dimmed his vision, incapacitating to see the end. He looked around; the deserted corridors gave him no information, so he chose some side by chance. He looked at some signs above the doors, where there was always a number accompanied by a letter. He deduced that they were classrooms or something, and when he least expected it, one of the doors opened. A blond boy with spiky hair and very blue eyes left the bathroom and stared at him.

\- Hey! – Said the boy. Sasuke only gave a slight nod in response. – Are you new?

\- Yeah, I was looking for some information.

\- Oh don't worry, I will show you the Principal's office. – And the boy held out his hand. – My name is Naruto by the way.

\- Uchiha Sasuke. – He said, shaking his hand. The two walked side by side, until they stopped in a room where it was written in bold, underlined and in capital letter "Principal". Sasuke knocked on the door with all the politeness he had been given, and as they did not get an answer, Naruto just opened the door.

\- Who's there? - A rather thin voice spoke behind a table.

\- I'm Uchiha Sasuke.

\- It's Naruto! - Naruto practically shouted.

\- Oh yes, the new student. The chair turned, and sitting on it was nobody. The chair was empty. Sasuke frowned, and looked at Naruto, who smiled normally. When he thought of getting closer, something jumped on the table. He wore a black hat with an orange horizontal stripe, an equally orange social T-shirt, and a black suit. Aside from ignoring the robes that resembled mafia, Sasuke simply could not ignore the fact that he was just a baby. And he still had a yellow pacifier on his chest. – My name is Reborn, and I'm the principal. Pleased to meet you. – He said. He was not even a foot tall.

\- Good day sir! - Naruto nodded. Sasuke was still speechless, staring at the abnormal baby.

\- Good morning Uzumaki. - He looked at the other boy. – Is there something wrong, Mr. Uchiha? – He asked, perfectly well-aware. Sasuke seemed to wake up.

\- N-no. - Of course it is, everything was wrong. He was enrolled in a boarding school without knowing the reason and a mutant baby was the principal.

\- Great. – He said not giving much importance to the reaction of Sasuke. - Well, I assume Mr. Uzumaki has explained something to you.

\- Not really! – Naruto smiled, putting his hands behind his head.

\- What about class time?

\- I do not even know that right. - And it was only Sasuke's time to blink that Naruto fell flat on the floor. In addition to baby, mutant and director, he still knew how to give perfect fliers! What else could he do?

\- Mr. Uzumaki, what a disappointment. My students are always the best. Well, Mr. Uchiha, classes start at eight o'clock and end at four thirty in the afternoon. Mathematics, physics, chemistry, Japanese, literature, history, geography, physical education, biology, and arts are the subjects. Half a day is lunchtime, which lasts an hour. Do not be late. You are free to go wherever you wish after school, but you have to be here by nine. After that, no one comes in and no one leaves. It is forbidden to wander around after the curfew, just as it is forbidden for boys to attend the women's pavilion at dusk, around 7 o'clock. Any rule that is broken by someone, and reach my ears, I did not want to be in the skin of such an individual. - Sasuke swallowed. - And Mr. Uzumaki – He said at the blonde, who was massaging his forehead. – This was also for plugging the plumbing throwing spoiled ramen into the pot. Don't dare doing this again, or else I'll be forced to do a more ... drastic punition. – Naruto gulped loudly. – You are dismissed. As for you Mr. Uchiha, your room is 602. You can go now, and please, make yourself at home. Dismissed. – He jumped back at his seat, and Sasuke leave the room. Naruto was waiting for him outside the room.

\- Oh boy, remind me to never do that again… - He said with tears coming from the corner of his eyes. – Let me show you the dormitory pavilion. – And both started walking, but more serious thoughts take place in Sasuke's head.

\- What is he? How is that possible that something like he ever exist? – Sasuke questioned.

\- You mean the principal? – Sasuke noded. – Oh, he is just special. Despite his appearance, Reborn is very respected by all, which includes teachers as well. And believe me; some of them are weirder than the principal… But do not worry, you get used to it. Here, "he said upon reaching a large building," this is the men's pavilion, where the dormitories are. You can go ahead, just go up the stairs and look at the signs, they indicate the room number. I need to sort out some things, see you later! – He said, leaving Sasuke Alone. Sasuke decided that it's not the time to think about these things, and started searching for his room. After reaching the sixth floor, he began to look closely at the signs that indicated the number of rooms until he reached his. He went in, and the room was wide, there were three bunk beds and a bathroom. Judging from the beds, he would have roommates. He sighed, did not like the idea, but could do nothing about it. And since he was the first to arrive, he found it more than fair to choose where to sleep and put away his things. He choose his bed, and decided to take a nap. He sighed again. After all the things that went on in less than a day, he was sure that this would be a long year…

 _ **To be continued**_

 **Yo! Explaining a little, this will be a crossover fanfic, were I mix together various characters of various animes as rivals, teachers, monsters, villains, love interest, etc. So if you ever questioned "hey, in a battle of Sasuke vs Kirito, who wins?" guess what? Maybe this will happen.**

 **And so, this fic will be a sort of all things. As example, comedy, romance, action, fights, etc.**

 **And, of course, romance, but maybe not necessarily from the same anime universe. Example: SasukexAsuna, KiritoxInuyasha, etc. Maybe there will be gay ones, maybe not. I'm not spoiler you guys ;)**

 **Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter. See you all again in the next one.**

 **Ja ne!**


	2. Beginning

_**Yohohohohohohohoho – Brook feelings.**_

* * *

 _ **So although there has been no reviews by the prologue (which is absolutely understandable since nothing happened) the number of visitors of the fic was very high, the number of people who got interested and read motivated me to continue. I hope I can please you and meet your expectations.**_

 _ **I forgot to mention: The first character non-Naruto universe that appeared was Reborn, from Katekyo Hitman REBORN! If you guys never watched, I leave here my recommendation. And you'll find out why I choose him as a principal. ;)**_

 _ **Anyways, let's go!**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter one: Beginning**_

* * *

Sasuke was lying on his bed, his arm covering his eyes. It had not been a long time since he'd fallen asleep, and he could not tell how long it had been until someone opened the door with a kick.

\- What the fu… - He sits on his bed, his hand against his chest, and a pure evil look that can't hide his murder intention.

\- We are fighting dreamers! – Sang the boy to his earphones. After throwing his backpack on the bed, only then did he realize the presence of the other who was shooting him with his eyes. – Oh hey, I'm Goku! – He greeted. Sasuke looked at him, this Goku guy was a bodybuilder, has black spiky hair and a stupid smile. Sasuke just replied with an "hm". – What's you name? – Goku insisted.

\- Uchiha Sasuke. – He replied in a coldly tune.

\- Oh, I didn't know that we have to be formals! – Goku coffed, then bowed. – Nice to meet you, Sauce Esfiha! I'm Goku, Son. – Sasuke's eye twitched.

\- What did you just call me…? – Goku innocently stares at him. But before he could respond, another occupant had entered the room, disrupting the conversation and attracting attention.

\- Oh hey Goku, I guess we are roommates now, huh? – The guy smiled. His hair is thick and abundant, with all of the shorter frontal hairs falling across his face as bangs rather than being in the ponytail at the nape of his neck. His eyes are unusual, being a deep violet, but his most notable feature is an x-shaped scar on his cheek. Goku ran to him and hugged him, lifting him off the floor a few inches. – Don't… Breathe…

\- Oh, sorry, sorry! – Goku apologized, rubbing the back of his head with his hand.

\- It's alright. – The guy entered the dorm, and looked at Sasuke, who stared at the scene with a drop dripping down his forehead. – Hello, my name is Kenshin Himura. And who are you? – He asked. Before Sasuke has the chance to reply, Goku interfered in the conversation.

\- His name is Sauce Esfiha! – Goku smiled happily, Sasuke frowned. – But his name looks delicious and makes me hungry. – He rubbed his stomach. Kenshin giggle. Sasuke looked furious.

\- Oh, don't mind him, I highly doubt that this is your real name. – Kenshin smiled trying to soften the mood and the murderous death wish coming from the Uchiha.

\- Hm. – Sasuke closed his eyes, still not believing that he will live with someone so idiot. – My name is Uchiha Sasuke.

\- I assume that you're new here, huh? – Sasuke nodded. – Well, would you like me to show you around? – Kenshin asked. Since he still doesn't know any place, he thought that was a good idea to tour a little.

\- That sounds good. – He jumped from his bed, feeling his mood turning back.

\- Oh great, I'm coming too! – Goku said, and Sasuke's mood died again. – We can lunch on the cafeteria! – He said exiting the room, followed by the other two.

After a short walk over the dorms building, they reached de school patio. Sasuke stared at everything in awe, everything was very big. Across the courtyard, there were enormous facilities, and they entered one large building, that is dedicated just for the cafeteria. Sasuke and Kenshin finished their lunch in minutes, but Goku was still eating.

\- Well, wanna take a look around? – Kenshin asked.

\- You guy can go on ahead, I'll catch ya later! – Goku said, while eating his seven bowl of ramen.

\- So, let's see the clubs! – Kenshin restarted after both leave the cafeteria. – You know, there's clubs for anything you can imagine, that's why there is a building dedicated only for this. – Kenshin spoke as they reached another facility close to the previous one they were. – Here, It's the practice of sword club. – Kenshin moved the door, and suddenly he bent down, leaving Sasuke surprised. It did not take long until he understood the reason for the other's action, as a sharp pain in his stomach welcomed him. He fell without air, and without understanding anything of what had just happened.

\- Well well, welcome back, Kenshin! Well, I thought I heard your voice. - They heard a macabre voice, and a tall, muscular man, wore an eye patch, and his haircut was somewhat peculiar, for it was divided into spikes, resembling a childlike drawing of a sun and its rays of light, where every tip of his hair had a rattle, spoke. – I see that your reflexes are in order, very good!

\- Thank you, Kenpachi sensei! – Kenshin bowed.

\- Are you here to fight? – A sadistic grin was on the man's lips.

\- Not now sensei, I'm just showing the clubs for my new friend. – And Kenpachi's smile died. Only after the mention of Kenshin did he realize the presence of Sasuke, kneeling on the floor and with his hands around his stomach.

\- Tch. – Kenpachi lifted him off with just one hand, with the ease that someone would lift a pen and set him on his feet. – Well, then go away. And just come back if you want to train or a fight, understood?

\- Yes, sensei. – Kenshin turned to Sasuke. – Can you walk? – It seemed that life had momentarily come out of Sasuke. Kenshin put one of his arms around his neck to help him walk, and exited the dojo.

\- Ke-ke-kenshin ... "Sasuke was leaning on the other. - Wh-What was that?

\- His name is Zaraki Kenpachi, and he is my sensei. Feeling better?

\- Yeah… Thanks.

\- You're welcome. Wanna see the others?

\- I think I'll pass… - Sasuke said with a sweat drop on his head. If one club almost killed him, then it's a better choice to try avoiding the others for now.

\- Well, what you want to do now?

\- Maybe just rest a little while.

\- Good call. I think I'll train a little with Zaraki sensei. See you later. – And he waved goodbye. Sasuke headed for the dormitory, beginning to regret accepting this crazy boarding idea...

* * *

 _ **To be continued…**_

* * *

 _ **Yo! Well, there's the second chapter of AA, hope you enjoyed. And please, if you liked, leave a review. Critics and compliments are all welcome!**_

 _ **Non-Naruto universe characters introduced today:**_

 _ **Son Goku – Dragon Ball.**_

 _ **Himura Kenshin – Rurouni Kenshin ( or Samura X in Brazilian version. I don't know if in EUA it's called Samurai X too…)**_

 _ **Zaraki Kenpachi – Bleach**_

 _ **And the next chapters will be more things, so they won't be so short like the previous.**_

 _ **Well, see you again on the next episode!**_

 _ **Ja ne!**_


End file.
